Someplace Else
by PplAreBeahh
Summary: what happened if some stories were actually real and there were ways in which we could step into another world?


Someplace Else

It was almost midnight and I was still watching "Michael Jackson's ghosts", a movie that fascinated me from the first second I saw it, for an unknown reason because most of the people seem to be loving it due to the fact that it was made by Michael Jackson, but, I am not even a big fan of him. I don't know why I like this story so much, there aren't even many things happening and the movie is really short, but the dancing scenes are the best I've ever seen and Maestro, the main character is just great.

I was watching it for the third time, and, strangely was still eager to watch till the end. Before playing it again, I decided to take a short trip to the kitchen, to get more snacks. As I was getting up from the couch, I saw a little shiny point moving down in the sky and went to the window to take a better look at it. It was a falling star. "I wish I could get more of this movie, to be a part of it, to meet Maestro" I whispered, naively believing that my wish could come true.

Going back to reality, knowing that I was creating hopes that would be crashed, only to leave a deep bruise in my heart that was full of dreams that could never come true anyway, I went to the kitchen to get those snacks. Then, I arrived, disappointed in the dark living room and pressed again on play. But, suddenly, a big white circle appeared on my TV. I got closer to it, and I touched it, observing that it was harmless, or at least that was what I thought. I pushed my hand a little harder against it, and I was suddenly sucked in it.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was in front of an enormous mansion in front of which it was written "Someplace Else" just like in the movie I'd been watching all this time. And it was also the same area; everything was just like in the movie. I figured out that it was a dream and decided not to wake up, so I entered a little frightened and, at the same time, excited through the big gate and knocked three times at the giant double doors. The doors opened all by themselves just like in the movie. Inside, it was a lot scarier. The stairs were full of spider webs and the whole place looked like no one, except the ghosts had been there for a very long time. There were many rooms that I wanted to see and I was very curious about what my mind could create, but I didn't want to do this all by myself. I wanted to do it with Maestro, and I knew exactly where to find him. It was my own mind, wasn't it?

I went through the way that I had memorized from the movie and arrived in front of a door with two suits of amour in front of it, which was the ball room. I entered the room silently and walked to its center. Suddenly, a cold breeze started to blow and I got a little frightened, even though I knew that he would want to scare me and that it was all a dream. I felt a cold arm on my right shoulder and turned around, seeing the curtains moving from that breeze which got stronger. I knew he was there and as my other shoulder was touched too, I felt a certain weight being pressed against both my shoulders that, at first sent shivers through my whole body. But, like I knew what was going to happen, I calmed down. I was calling Maestro's name when I was roughly turned around, and then, raised to the ceiling, being moved very fast to the back of the room. At that moment I couldn't help myself. A scream escaped my mouth at the sight of a giant skull that seemed to have its mouth open right for me to be thrown into it. But right at that time, the force that was controlling my body stopped and I was let falling while another scream was leaving my mouth. I closed my eyes and in a few seconds I landed in what seemed like someone's arms.

When my eyes were opened, I was greeted with a smile by the one and only Maestro. He put me down and chuckled. "Did I scare you?" he asked, having that special glance of his eyes. "I don't know. Did you scare me? I almost had a heart attack!" I screamed and somehow made him laugh. We started walking around the room and he asked me how I had the courage to come there all by myself. I told him the beginning of all this and also specified that it was a dream, but he contradicted me saying that it was all true and I contradicted him back, not believing anymore that these things could be true. We ended up arguing, but I stopped it, not wanting to ruin this dream and told him that I wanted to see the rest of his house, but reminded that he was living there with his ghost family which I really wanted to meet, so I asked him to call them.

His family looked pretty scary, but everyone was so nice that I didn't pay attention to their appearance. I asked why Maestro wasn't looking like them. He was different and he was the only one who liked to scare people in other ways, not using a zombie look. The others were actually looking normal too, but they preferred to look scary. They also told me that they were from a very rich family that lived in the 19th century which had no successors and which was brought back to life accidentally by a witch that wasn't familiarized with her powers.

After that, the rest left, getting bored and wanting to do something funnier. Maestro showed me the house, which was just great. It had so many rooms that I can't even remember all of them. Their bathrooms were as big as my living room and they had a room for every single activity that someone could think of. His bedroom was full of dust and very messy. On the floor, covered by a cloth that I shouldn't touch, was a big red spot that made me realize that he was murdered and right then a very sad and frightening feeling took control of my body. I almost fainted in his arms, wanting to grab him and never let him go. I couldn't imagine how horrible it should've been. I held him tightly for about 5 minutes, and so did he. I could feel the fright those memories provoked him and I was feeling incredibly guilty. I wanted to make him feel better, so I took him out of that room and suggested to play some tricks on the people in the town.

He agreed and we had a wonderful time. I never knew that playing tricks on people could be so much fun. I had laughed more than ever. They were all so great, that if someone asked me to pick my favorite, I would've said that every single one was my favorite. And, the best thing about these was that now, Maestro was happy and smiling again.

We went back to Someplace Else and had fun until the sun was again up in the sky. I was starting to wonder when the end of the dream would hit me. The family, which we had played hide and seek with until then, left because none of them liked the light of the sun too much. Maestro was the only one that stayed out, where the sun rays would hit, during the day. I was tired, so we decided to take a break, to just lie somewhere and talk.

I stayed with him, on the roof of the mansion and we talked for the entire day. I could never figure out how that day went by so fast. We talked about everything and anything and at the end of the day we knew all about each other.

But, as no beautiful thing lasts too long I had to go back. While we were talking, his cousin came to us and said that the circle I came through was back and that in about ten minutes it will take me back, rather I want it or not. So with my heart racing, I went in the ballroom, where the circle was. I couldn't believe I had to go. At that moment, I would've given all I had, just to stay there forever. Suddenly, teardrops started to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to leave, I was more upset than ever, and Maestro saw that. He quickly came near me, pushing my body against his in a hug, and then pressing his lips slowly against mine, in a gentle loving kiss.

When he finally let go, he showed me a silver heart that he broke in two, giving me a half, and keeping the other one. "Never forget me!" he whispered, a tear making its way down his cheek. I kissed him again and ensured him that he'll always be in my heart and that I would also find a way to come back. He told me that I could have a chance if I found a witch to help me, but it didn't seem too easy. Where am I supposed to find a witch in our dull world completely deprived of magic? I could also make another wish to a falling star, in a night with full moon, like the one I put my wish on, but that happens quite rarely. I don't think I would see one again.

Finally, after I said goodbye to everyone, I left with my soul full of sadness before I would be sucked in the portal against my own will. A few minutes later, I woke up in my bed, just when my parents got back home from their short holiday. At that moment I thought that everything really was only a dream, my heart being ready to break, until I realized that I had something in my hand, the half of a silver heart.

The following day, I was back to school, back to my normal boring life. Isn't it sad? In this world not only that there isn't magic, there isn't anything special or interesting anymore. Everything has already been discovered, everything has already happened. Originality and unusualness themselves became usual and very normal. I wish this world had magic, but maybe it's better like this. You don't know what people could do with it, using it in for wars and for crimes..

" Yeah..We really don't deserve something that wonderful" I said, making my way to the class and hoping that one day, I would be able to go back to that world, to Maestro and have the life that I've always wanted.


End file.
